


Aquavit

by lauraloves



Category: Vegard Ylvisaker - Fandom, Ylvis
Genre: AU - no wives or kids, Alcohol, Camping, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hiking, Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraloves/pseuds/lauraloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a gorgeous man who keeps making eyes at you over the campfire. When you wake up the next day with a monstrous hangover, he is on hand to provide the cure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquavit

**Author's Note:**

> Although no names are mentioned, this story is inspired by Vegard and his rugged outdoorsy... ness. Enjoy!

“Sit still” Mena had laughed as she held my foot firmly in her lap. “But it tickles” I replied, biting my lip to suppress giggles as she set to the work applying the copper-coloured henna dye. This was the moment when I first felt the man’s eyes upon me, that all-pervading presence of his. The laughter died in my throat, and I swallowed hard as I stared briefly into the abyss that was his gaze. It was like nothing I had felt before, and I wondered if anyone else around could feel it too. Maybe it was fanciful to think that this look was reserved for me only? But that’s how I felt in those fleeting moments when our eyes met throughout the day. It was like a silent war, a series of battles that I always lost, because I was always the one to break the contact and shake myself out of the trance.

\-----------------------------------------

It was later sitting around the campfire that I tried my first sip of aquavit. Someone was passing around a hip flask, so I took a sip of the strong, almost spicy liquor. I winced at the strength of the spirit, but this quickly passed, and I welcomed the warming effect I felt in my core. Of course the alcohol quickly went to my head, and the more I drank the less I thought about the taste. Across the campfire, some girls were urging the fair-haired boy to pick up his guitar, and as more alcohol was consumed he was eventually encouraged to play. The hip flask was passed around once more, and I took a large swig as the boy started playing a sweet little tune. The pale gold liquid and the rhythmic melody coursed through my blood simultaneously, sending shivers to my extremities. The heat lingered in my heart for a few seconds, but that too died away, leaving me thirsting for more. All eyes were on the boy,but in a dream-like state my eyes drifted over to the man. He sat slightly away from the crowd in solitary contentment, whittling a small piece of wood with a pocket knife. The midnight sun transformed him into something almost ethereal. His skin looked clear and luminous in the failing light, and his brown eyes were almost black. Once or twice he laughed at the songs being sang around the fire.When he did so the inky black curls framing his face laughed with him. I realised I had been staring just a little bit too long when he turned to look directly at me, the flames from the campfire dancing mischievously in his onyx eyes. As if by reflex, I shifted my gaze to my feet, staring hard at the pattern that had been painted in my skin earlier in the day.

\------------------------------------------

The next morning, I didn't know where I was. The air around me was stifling and extremely humid. The first thing I did was attempt to move my legs, but it felt like I had been encased in saran wrap, contorted in an unnatural position. As consciousness crept in I realised that the saran wrap was actually a sleeping bag. I was inside a tent. It was when I fumbled for the zip to free myself that I was aware of how slow and cumbersome my movements were. How parched my mouth was. How much my head hurt. I reached nearby and was relieved to find water in a canteen I didn’t recognise. So someone had fetched me water? I couldn’t think who would’ve had the foresight to do that, as we had all been pretty wasted. Well, most of us.

I finished the water, and tentatively opened the tent. I squinted as I was blinded by sunlight. As my eyes adjusted I realised there was no one else around; no doubt they were all still sleeping off the hangover. I envied them all for their ability to rest. I've learnt over time that idleness and inertia only serve to worsen my hangovers; for me the only cure is fresh, open air. So with that in mind I hauled my body out of the tent.

I craved a cup of good, strong coffee. Yet the very thought of fetching water and igniting the stove filled me with nausea and fatigue. I decided awash in the lake would suffice, so I padded off towards the water. After Mena had applied the henna, she had instructed not to put any shoes on until they dried. As a result my feet were black with dirt, so I was letting them soak as I felt someone behind me. I didn’t need to turn around to know it was him. He smiled and handed me a hot flask of the bitter brown liquid I was craving.

“My saviour” I responded, in a voice hoarse from disuse. I smiled as he sat beside me. His arm brushed against mine as he did so. It was like a static shock.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, looking ahead across the lake as he spoke.

“Fantastic”I replied sarcastically, wriggling my toes in the cooling water as I spoke.

“That bad, huh? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I couldn’t stay a moment longer in that tent”. I replied. I felt my cheeks colour as I added: “oddly, physical activity is the only thing that helps”.

He smiled at that last part, almost wickedly. I shook it off, and we sat in companionable silence for few minutes as I drank my coffee. His presence beside me was comfortable and soothing. I figured it was because he wasn’t looking directly at me. Suddenly his weight shifted and he lifted himself up.

“Let’s go for a walk, I think that will help you feel better”.  
My heart sang at the suggestion, but I was also incredibly nervous. He was so beautiful. He looked right at home in the great outdoors, in pale shorts and a cobalt blue plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up the elbows. The colour set off his tanned skin perfectly. I wasn’t quite sure I could trust myself in his presence. However, the more I thought about it, the less I was sure I actually cared. I nodded the affirmative and his answering smile dispelled any doubts.

“Okay I’ll let you get ready and we can set off in a few minutes”. I unashamedly watched his perfect ass as he walked away. He turned suddenly and I blushed. “Oh by the way, will you bring the canteen with you? It’s mine”

Everyone was still sleeping as we set off. The ground which had previously been firm soil worn footpath gave away to mossy green which squelched underfoot, but we moved forward at fast pace. Little conversation was made, but it was light and easy. He told some interesting facts about the local fauna, and I was happy to listen. It was only when we stopped for a break, just short of the summit, that he directed a question at me.

"I'm curious, why do you look away when I look at you?”  
The question wasn’t uttered in an accusatory tone at all; it was more like a musing. But I felt weight of the words on me, as there was no way I could answer this question without giving myself way.

"I don't know, I'm just not,very good with eye contact". I sat nervously playing with cap on the water bottle as I spoke.

"That's not true" he countered, lifting the bottle from my hands. His fingers lingered where the bottle was, and I shivered involuntarily.

“Why so scared?” he asked, moving closer towards me. He firmly but gently gripped my chin and tilted my head to look into his eyes. For the first time I took in those rich oak eyes. A single curl had fallen across his face, and I so badly wanted to push it aside when he broke contact, leaving me wanting. Nothing more was said as we continued to climb. This part of the mountain was that little bit steeper and the ground increasingly rough underfoot. He pulled me insistently up the final steep mound to the summit.

When we reached the top I once again summoned the courage to look at him properly. The space between us seemed to crackle, then there was that hot feeling of his lips on mine. This was nothing like that shot of Aquavit. This wasn't some transient rush of heat. This was something else entirely: richer, warmer and longer lasting. I wondered if this was what 50-year-old whiskey must taste like, with notes swelling and crashing together in cataclysmic beauty.

I was so absorbed I didn't know I was being moved until my back made contact with a smooth rock. The rock was angled slightly so I lay on a disorientating decline, pelvis angled upwards as he stared down at me. With ease he unbuttoned my shorts and started pulling them off. I was too far gone to realise the logistical difficulties of freeing me from my shorts, given that I was wearing pretty heavy-duty hiking boots. However, he didn’t skip a beat. He tugged at the laces roughly, insistently. Soon he was cradling a painted foot as if in reverence. His eyes were glassy with lust as his finger slowly traced the intricate pattern. He pulled his mouth closer and licked it. I yelped in shock, breath hitching at the glorious sight. His answering look was deep,wanting, starving.

Warm hands gripped my thighs, spreading open my legs. He inserted a finger into my slick entrance, and started to fuck me slowly and tortuously with his fingers.His palm was pushed firmly against my clit as he worked away, alternating between sharp shallow thrusts and deep movements that hit my g spot with relentless precision. I closed my eyes as I felt the orgasm build inside me, but his voice brought me momentarily back the here and now. “Don’t you dare close your eyes". I nodded, beyond words. I tried hard to do as he instructed as he swiftly brought me to the peak of pleasure. The sun was behind him, so it was hard to make out his features. He loomed over me,curls frizzy from the heat and humidity bouncing as he continued to fuck me to oblivion with his skilled hands.

He stopped and I somehow found the strength to lift myself up to a sitting position on the rock. We kissed hungrily as I fumbled to unfasten his shorts. He yanked at my vest and hastily unfastened my bra, before pushing me back down again. Latent heat from the sun-baked rock scorched my skin as my bare back made initial contact, but this was nothing to the heat of his naked chest against mine. I don't even recall him removing his shirt, but suddenly he was on me, his hard cock pushed against my soaking pussy. For a brief moment I thought of a butterfly splayed out and pinned onto a board. I was caught between a rock and a very hard place.

"You smell so good" he mumbled, mouth at my neck and inhaling scent of sweat and sex. The curls tickled my jaw as he nibbled at the flesh there. "You are so delicious"

"You are so..." I trailed off, heavy lidded and lost in a delirium of lust as he bit my collarbone. "I don't know what you are"

With this he found my entrance and thrust with all his might, filling me to the hilt. He reacted enthusiastically to my laboured breathing, ramping up the intensity. I was faintly aware of scratching from the abrasive surface of the rock, but if was nothing to the sensation of his stubble on my cheek as he seemed to go deeper and deeper inside of me. With every thrust his chest was enmeshed in mine. I found the skin-to-skin contact and the pressure on my sternum such a turn on that I clawed his back. It was hard to breathe, but l needed his body more than I needed air in lungs.

 

I spread my legs wider and managed to wrap them around his firm body, digging my heels into his ass in an attempt to pull him further into me. We moved like this for an indeterminable amount of time, him rocking into me as I felt the wave of pleasure start to peak once again. He grunts became more audible and I knew he was close. I brought my hand to his face, forcing him to look into my eyes again. He found his release at that moment, and the sight of his ecstasy was exquisite, almost too much to bear. His conclusion sent shuddering waves of pleasure through me, and the heat that spread through me was more intoxicating than any shot of aquavit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual, any feedback would be very welcome, and I am also happy to partner up and co-author works.


End file.
